cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anima
Anima is a ghost-seeking girl. 'Appearance' Anima’d be a pretty girl (which is perspective, the narrator supposes), if only she used more time to actually take care of herself. She has wavy, pastel lavender hair that almost reaches her shoulders, but is not quite there. She has supernatural deep silver eyes that bear both a double crease and bags underneath from lack of sleep; combined, it is as if she put eyeliner both above and below her eyes. Her hair is combed to either side of her face, and her bangs nearly cover her right eye. She usually has some sort of sad or depressed or uncertain expression on, or at least one that would hint such feelings. Conveniently, she wears a mauve scarf that she can duck into when she’s nervous or shy, which is quite often. When she isn’t hiding, she’s usually twiddling her fingers, or twirling the scarf around in a fashion similar to one flirting with one’s hair. When she’s scared (somehow), she clenches one of her arms until her skin is completely white (instead of purple, for whatever reason). Her usual color scheme is usually very black and white, if not gray as well. She doesn’t see the need to try to find some other aesthetic; she finds it a waste of time (along with sleep), and her clothing is often just fitting the standards of being presentable. Anime’s very, very pale in mortal standards, being very near to white. Whether this is natural or is from lack of self-care is unknown. She does not use make-up, and she’s very skinny/lean. She’s just fit enough to run for a fair amount of time, and so she isn’t blown over by the wind or anything, but other than that, she’s all bones, minimal amounts of flesh, and skin. She’s definitely not all that healthy. 'Outfit' 'Personality' Ghost Girl’s definitely a strange girl, even though strange is perspective, especially in such a diverse world that belongs to GGaD. Especially because she’s from the Modern Sect. Why? She’s absolutely obsessed with ghosts, the supernatural, strange phenomenon, et cetera, and will positively find a way to connect anything to unreality. She’s absolutely dedicated to proving to all of the mortal world that the supernatural really does exist, whether that be in the form of black magic, or anything in her utilities. She’s often seen as creepy by ordinary mortals, though in truth, she’s usually quite harmless, and wouldn’t harm anyone on purpose. In terms of being regarded as strange, she’s really awkward. She’s very shy and very socially awkward, and she when she does speak, she’s very quiet and stammers often, which is a habit, not a condition. She can be outspoken, though she’ll still manage to be awkward about it. Unfortunately, she’s extremely pessimistic on top of all of this. Having been different all of her life, and seen as weird, she’s overall accepted that she has a “different state of mind” than others, but sometimes, she tries to fit in and be sociable. This results in conflicts between her outward personas and her self-identity. Normally, though, she just keeps to herself, and maybe people she trusts and accepts her, if there are any. She’s really slow to trust, however, having been bullied, ridiculed, betrayed, captured, et cetera, many times. Due to her traumatic experiences and still refusing to change, she isn’t very bothered with things others would be bothered by, such as demons, creepy things, dead bodies, and more. It’s not that she doesn’t care; she just has a set mindset. One, to avoid being scared, and two, adding on to that, she wants to find the creepy supernatural. How can someone like that be easily scared? She can’t. One of her most dominant traits, other than her social awkwardness and anxiety and her independence, is her stubbornness. She has never adhered to the “norm” in the Modern Sect, in fact, scorning the fact that so many are set on believing what they do, which is ironic in more than one way, especially since she herself doesn’t care if there’s proof against her that ghosts and supernatural beings don’t exist. She’s very persistent about what she believes and thinks, even if she’s proven wrong, and she can definitely be blunt or rude when she ignores others or points things out in her straightforward manner. Adding on to that, she doesn’t know what self-care is, apparently. She doesn’t sleep, doesn’t eat if she can help it, and dedicates all of her time to her life goal, which is to change the norms of all the Modern Sect. No one could ever convince her to do otherwise, or so it seems. When she’s not interested in something, she switches to her impassive expression. However, most of the time, she’s shy, and often blushing. There have been people who have mistaken her for being the flirty type, or crushing on them. In truth, though, she doesn’t bother to have relationships…unless whomever it is could help her. 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' 'Battle Statistics' 'Affiliations' 'Background/Backstory' 'Other' *Anima means soul/spirit in Latin ehehehe. 'Gallery' Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Females Category:She/her Category:In GGaD Category:Humans?